Foreign Entity Series
by Kratos1989
Summary: A place for me to dump my ideas, plot-bunnies and stuff for mostly anime-related shows / novels. Possible future stories or ideas to come out in current series I am writing. Heavily featuring OCs or SIOCs, T-rated for now. Maybe it can inspire you guys as well.
1. Foreword

**Disclaimer / Foreword:**

Hey there, Kratos1989 here to give you a short description of what this fellow is for.

Here's the thing about this series that I am starting. This is basically a think tank for me to dump all my ideas or plot bunnies that I have contrived during my time of writing fanfiction. These may or may not come to fruit in the future since I do not know whether they are good enough to stand on their own as their own stories or to be used as part of current stories I am writing. But for a lack of a better explanation, this is so I could dump the ideas here to avoid forgetting about them or to have my brain cluttered. This way I can keep my muse up, and who knows? Maybe one of these ideas can aid you guys in writing some stories of your own.

So the ideas here are actually quite different from what I usually do. These are going to be mostly done using an Original Character or a Self Insert as the main character. Partially this is because I wanted to test the waters of using an original character as a main. I know for a fact that there are quite a number of people who hate using OCs or SIOCs, so if you are not interested I will understand.

This _should_ be labeled an Anime Crossover, but if I write something that is remotely western like Harry Potter (if I ever write that), then I may have to change, or do I keep it?

A word of caution to those who are following me or reading this for the first time. This is currently T-rated since I doubt I will write any hard-core gore, violence or smut any time in the future, but at the same time, the ideas to be placed here are very raw in concepts or illustration. So apologies in advance if I were to offend people with whatever I am writing. If needed I will bump up the rating.

As of this posting, I should be putting up the first idea soon. Hope you guys enjoy my ideas when they come about.


	2. DxD - The Burning Soul Of Wrath

**Disclaimer**

The various story ideas that are written here are contrived from various works and novels which are/were written and illustrated by their respective authors. I am merely borrowing their concepts to help me with the story telling.

My main muses come from Gabriel Blessing and Marcus Galen Sands, authors of great works themselves. This series is meant to be a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life are purely coincidental and should not be taken seriously. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Damn It!

* * *

 **Date Published:** 21st October 2017

 **Title:** The Burning Soul Of Wrath (Working Title)

 **Genre:** Action Adventure, High-school DxD Canon AU

 **Description:**

 _To be reborn into a different world is not something I expected. To be reborn with powers is also something I would scoff at. But to be reborn into a world where there are Angels, Fallen, Devils, and whatever type of spirits and gods there are... I would have to ask what type of weed you are smoking._

0-0-0-0

Religion. A word that I don't normally associate with myself for a number of reasons.

To me, religion is a figment of humanity's imagination, something for people to hang on in a world that is riddled with poverty, dirty politicians, and wars that drain the lifeblood of the people of our world. Religion is a way for humanity's needs for answers to questions which were, and still are, 'unanswerable' to this day. A way to settle the feeble minds of the earlier generations for things not yet of their understanding.

 _Where did we come from?_

 _What is our purpose?_

 _Where do we go after death?_

There is that, and then another negative view I felt about religion was the recent increase in fights and wars made by fanatics who claim to do so in the name of their respective Gods. Oh to be sure, I am not saying that all wars were done in the name of the Gods, after all there are people who would do it for money, revenge or some twisted idea of fun. But in my world, where the continents were torn up by the constant fighting of people who kept trying to use their weapons while chanting whatever verses from whatever bible, you too would get that notion that religion is not helping the situation, especially when you have been on the front-lines fighting these fanatics for a few years and having to watch children blow themselves up with fanatical smiles on their faces.

And then there is the simple fact of Gods letting their disciples go through with these acts or suffering. You might argue that Gods are not almighty, or that it should be a test of faith, and perhaps for some, it would be the case. But to go with using the wars, that was too much.

And thus to me, among other reasons, I just don't do well with religion.

What's that, you want another reason why me and religion don't go well?

How about this? Let's put it simply that the last time I went to a house of religion, it was in a church in a small town where there was a madman who kept proclaiming that he had a vision and he wanted everyone to see it by carrying a gun into the church and started to fire off randomly. In an act of self-righteousness, I went to tackle the guy and fought him off with a piece of wood from a broken bench, eventually impaling him to the ruined altar, making him a twisted re-enactment of Jesus's crucifixion.

But as the saying goes, "No good deed goes unpunished."

In a sense, it could be seen as karma since I, as a non-believer of sorts, spilled blood in the House of God and defiling the altar with a body, and thus I should be punished for that, in the form of a huge stake from a broken statue that went through my heart, causing me to bleed out on the floor like that dude from the Dan Brown novel.

Oh, the irony.

By all accounts, I should be dead and if we go by the rules of religion of any sort, I should be judged by the higher order and be found wanting or not.

Turns out, there was a higher power looking out for me, and from the looks of it, I was given an unusual chance at a second life.

Why I said a second life and not a second chance?

What else would you describe the situation where you find yourself reborn in a different family and in a different world altogether?

And this is how we start this story.

=()=

Growing up a second time was normal with a touch of weirdness. After all, I was basically going through my entire childhood and school life again, except for the fact that the memories of my past life kept banging in my head. It made my school life a bit of a challenge as I remembered some of the curriculum enough to skip grades accidentally and unwittingly gaining the attractions of your typical school bullies, but with the knowledge of fighting for a few years, I kind of gained a bit of a reputation of hunting down bullies and taking out the trash.

At least I was back in Brooklyn, so my style of dealing with them does not bother many people. If anything it was somewhat encouraged due to the presence of many gangs, so I tried to help protect my fellow kid-group and the occasional elderly.

It was also a tad humiliating for the first few months as a baby since I got to deal with all the crap there could be at that age, like puking, soiling my diapers, and quite arguably the most embarrassing of the lot, having to breastfeed from my current mother. One side of my brain that was the little kid was telling me to feed to sate my hunger while the side that was my old self was telling me to respect the woman and not ogle at her or anything. It did not help my situation that she was a very attractive woman with nice dark hair with streaks of red, pale skin and one hell of an hourglass figure with a nice set of huge….

No! Bad thoughts be gone, be gone! Don't go thinking of your (second) birth mother that way!

Anyway, my life seemed mostly normal aside from the memory flashbacks, but there was one glaring issue that I could not help noticing, and I suspect that there was part karma involved for my lack of faith in religion. Why I say that?

For whatever reason, I could see weird objects and spirits around me, each one different and weird. At first everyone treated it as a figment of my imagination as a kid, and I was inclined to believe so, until the age of seven when I realized that they were more than just my imagination gone wild, they were actual creatures that cannot be seen by others around me.

And the silly part? I was actually not too surprised at that, but I was getting rather annoyed when a few of said spirits and odd creatures realized I could see them and made it a point to follow me around, essentially haunting me and anyone around. But they do come with their own upsides such as when I wanted to get back at some bullies without getting spotted and the spirits agreed with my thoughts to go after them and scared the living daylights out of them. They were also cooperative enough to help me protect my family if they got into trouble and I was not around to help.

I shed a tear at the memory of the one guy who had dared to make a move on my (second) mother and ended up screaming out of a building with his hair shaved bald and wearing a tutu and lots of makeup.

Hah~ that was great!

But with this **[True Sight]** as I dubbed it, I was also given the front row seat to the world of the supernatural and ended up seeing a lot more than I needed to. And I found out something rather disturbing, arguably more so than the small spirits that roam around or the occasional monsters that lie in human guises.

I just found out the existence of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils.

It was totally an accident that I bumped into them at the local park one afternoon after running an errand for the neighbor next door and I had to cut through the bushes to get back. Seeing them fight with each other was something that I would only imagine from the movies with great budgets. The devil was firing off fireballs while the fallen fought with corrupted light spears, and then the angel was fighting them both off with a broadsword of gold light. It was certainly mesmerizing and terrifying at the same time.

However that came to an end when the devil found me hiding in the bushes and proceeded to come after me with the intention of using me as a meat shield. It certainly worked against the ngel as he held back from attacking, not so much for the fallen angel who took it as an invitation to play 'Pin the Ponytail' with my body and kept trying to stab me. I avoided the attacks as best as I could while struggling in the grip of the devil, but that only made it angrier and it hit in the head hard enough to disorientate me and in that moment of weakness, I got stabbed by the fallen.

And that was when something woke up inside of me.

I was not sure what it was or how it happened, but I woke up with a splitting headache and in a scene that resembled those flicks of supernatural phenomenons, with the ground around me scorched a charred black with some cult like symbols etched into the ground, trees and bushes twisted and smoldering, and what appeared to be the cooked corpses of the devil and the fallen. Hovering above me, the angel looked at me with a look of one who had seen the monster hiding in human skin. The both of us did not stick around and went our separate ways, with me wanting answers to a lot of questions.

It was sometime after that encounter that I found out that my **[True Sight]** wasn't really my base ability, rather it was a side benefit from a different and somewhat darker power that was inside me, something that I could not help but fear the consequence of it. Seeing that Angel looking at me with such fearful eyes before he fled was quite troubling.

At the least, the conditions to activate it were quite specific and whatever was inside me did not have enough juice to continue, so I was momentarily safe. But it did not help my situation that I have witnessed something that could potentially overturn a lot of views and found out that I was walking around with the possible equivalent of Satan with a nuke inside me.

Before I could properly think about it, my family had to take a short trip overseas for some job-related issue. It was not too big a deal for me; my dad in this world was someone who tends to go abroad for his work, and there have been times the whole family may need to move. Contrary to most people's perceptions, my mum and I did not have any issues with it. My mum saw it as a chance to see the world and visit the famous wonders of the world. For me, it was a matter of trying to understand the current world.

And so for a few months we traveled to different locations, from Istanbul to Morocco, each time understanding more about this world and the invisible spirits that were around me. Most were harmless, but there were some that truly encompass the horror definitions from popular culture and more. In those cases, I learned that some of them were best to be left alone since my memories on fighting would not help me with them without the aid of weaponry.

But it was also in those cases that I was able to learn more of this power that was inside of me. Besides the obvious additions to my arsenal, there were also issues that I had trouble to control. One of the more problematic complications of this power was the rather high over-protectiveness the 'thing' has for me; it tends to come out a few times when I was in grave danger and about to get killed, and it involved me blanking out for some time before coming back to a scene of scorched earth and my enemies charred extra crispy. It took me a while to actually find it with my **[True Sight]** and to attempt some form of communication.

Those times usually got me in a bind to explain to my mother why was I sporting a few burns and my clothes were scorched black.

It was during the later years around my early teens that we arrived on the shores of Japan, a place that is filled with traditions, technologies and mysticism.

It was there I made arguably my first real friend named Tsubaki Shinra.

As with the other important events of my second life, this was completely by accident. I happened to get away from a fight with some of the local kids and pushed through this old fencing that led to a big oriental garden, and there I found her crying lightly by the pond. She had her long black hair tied up in a small braid and was dressed in traditional shrine clothing normally used for females. When she got startled by my presence and looked at me, I could see her eyes were mismatched, but rather than unsettling, they gave her overall appearance a unique beauty for one so young.

In an odd way, that meeting would turn out to be the most important of them all.

But I did not consider that at first since she slapped me in the face.

Hard.

While calling me a pervert… Damn my luck. It did not helped when one of the spirits following me at the time laughed at the hand-print on my face.

Despite that rough and lackluster beginning, I ended up coming back to that compound to check up on her, the first few times always showed her crying in sadness while I just stood around feeling a little uncertain of the situation. One of the reasons I kept coming back was perhaps the adult mentality that I held on, that a child should not have to be hurting with obvious sadness.

Somewhere along the line, she cried less and started to smile more. That was around the time I was able to hold a longer conversation with her to understand her situation, and it made me growl in agitation at the stupidity of adults. Why did they have to make her suffer in loneliness just because of her odd ability to attract demons from mirrors? Even her own father hurt her this much.

I shared my back story with her to try and ease her pain, and somewhere along the line, we got along pretty well. For the first time since I got reborn, I actually felt at peace here. There was someone else who also had an ability that was unwanted of sorts and she was forced into loneliness by her own family, not able to talk to kids her age and basically be on her own.

It was kind of nice for that year, being able to cure both of our loneliness with each others' company.

Until [That Incident] came along.

When that happened, Tsubaki disappeared without a trace, her family was in disarray and I was at my wits end trying to find proof of her safety. I got impeded by the fact that I had to move back to Brooklyn soon since my dad completed his business, but I was able to get information that Tsubaki was found and kept safe by someone. I was not sure whom the person was, but I made sure to get the name before leaving.

One Sona Shitori.

After that, it was back home in Brooklyn for a year and a half, but it felt weird being back there. I did not have any friends here, mostly acquaintances and neighbors. I just used the time to study on both my school work and my own abilities, training both my body and powers to the limits and trying to get information on the person who was taking care of Tsubaki. Much to my surprise and uneasiness, there was not much information on this person, only that she just appeared in Japan out of the blue and has been attending Kuoh Middle School. There was honestly nothing else about her, and it made me worried.

Not to mention agitating the 'thing' inside me.

Against my better judgment, I decided that I would have to temporarily hold off my search and focused on getting good grades to actually be able to get scholarships for different high-schools, that way I might be able to return to Japan if only for a short while. So I worked my ass off, making sure that I had enough knowledge in my head to ace all the subjects while training to get more control of the 'thing' inside of me.

And it paid off beautifully.

For the duration I was in Brooklyn or elsewhere, I trained my mind to make sure I know everything there was about the current world, from normal subjects to politics to even the supernatural works. I made sure that I would get top marks for the time I was in middle school, and it got to the point that I ended up taking some papers normally done in universities.

I was also able to get a better handle of my abilities and be able to gain control of the 'thing' inside of me, so at least I could make sure I don't suddenly combust spontaneously or lose control in the near future. And it was with equal parts trepidation that I was able to manifest the ability in my mind so that I could talk to it properly.

Because of all that hard work, I gained the attention of several institutes who were looking for talent and was offered quite a few scholarships, and something else unexpected but welcome: a chance to attend Kuoh High School Academy in Japan. It helped that my dad's business was booming quite well and my family liked Japan a lot, so we came back to the country to start a new joint there and for me to take the entrance exams. It took an additional two months but I was able to get through with flying colors.

Thus I found myself at the gates of the academy I was to attend, ready to start a new chapter in my second life. And much to my slight discomfort, I could sense the auras of several devils roaming about the academy, with three in particular giving off a lot of it. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and let my senses roam freely, using the flare of their auras to gauge the positions of those devils and noting any benevolent intentions. At the same time, I could feel the presence of at least one Fallen Angel around, but too far for me to deal with.

Well, that would have to be dealt with later.

"You ready for this, buddy?" In response, I could see with my **[True Sight]** a ghostly skeleton hand wreathed in crimson flames being laid on my shoulder while a hot breath tickled my left ear and stirred the hairs on my neck.

 **["Yes…"]**

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

 **===== Author's Notes =====**

So here we go, this is an idea that I had thought up while trying my hand at my first crossover and currently my most followed story, Dragonic Fate Works. The premise is that the character is from another world that is riddled with wars and got reborn into the world of DxD. He is a guy who does not like religion at all because of him having to fight fanatics, so you can imagine the frustrations he would have being in a world that is somewhat riddled with actual entities that sparked those religions. He is also childhood friends with Tsubaki, one of those characters I feel is underused. I am thinking that she and the others can help to remove the edge of his attitude while he tries to survive in the world.

To stop any potential arguments, let me be clear. I am merely using the concept of religious wars and current world news on terrorism as way to introduce the character, I am not going into the whole 'my religion is better than yours' schtick. So please don't.

This takes place roughly a year before the start of the series, if I recall correctly it would make my character a second year student like Issei once it passes. The powers I am thinking to give him is somewhat inspired by two series, Jojo Bizarre Adventures and Ghost Rider. I am uncertain as to whether to have them as natural abilities / Spirits, Sacred Gears, or both due to his status as a Foreign Entity.

I am also uncertain about him joining a Peerage since we have a lot of people doing that. So it can be him remaining human, or going to either peerage and possibly replace either male Pawns (I will be honest, I don't like either one of them.) IF he goes to a peerage, I like to think that one of the odd powers he has would be to take unactivated gears into himself and able to interact in some manner.

One other point I thought of. Tsubaki is the childhood friend here, but if I were to introduce another, should I use Akeno? This way he has two Queens as his childhood friends who understand the supernatural of sorts, not to mention them being super-model gals who dress up in shrine clothes for him ~.o

Hope you guys enjoy this idea.

And I put my pen down for now.


	3. RWBY - Knight of First Order

**Disclaimer**

The various story ideas that are written here are contrived from various works and novels which are/were written and illustrated by their respective authors. I am merely borrowing their concepts to help me with the story telling.

My main muses come from Gabriel Blessing and Marcus Galen Sands, authors of great works themselves. This series is meant to be a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life are purely coincidental and should not be taken seriously. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Damn It!

* * *

 **Date Published:** 4th October 2018

 **Title:** [RWBY / Vale Path] - Knight of the First Order

 **Genre:** Action Adventure, RWBY Canon AU

 **Description:**

 _There are other groups besides the Headmasters and Ozpin's Inner Circle that dealt with the protection of the Four Maidens, and one in particular is not pleased with Ozpin's handling. But will this affect the safety of Remnant, or would Ozpin's plans be the catalyst for Vale's fall?_

0-0-0-0

Ozpin let out a light hum as he leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his drink while looking through some paperwork regarding the qualifications of some prospective hunters, but at the same time thinking inwardly of the previous night when he brought in Ruby Rose into the academy.

He got the call from the Vale Police Squadron regarding her involvement with Roman Torchwick's robbery of Dust shops since it was mandatory for them to contact the closest authority of Huntsmen on the off-chance they caught someone that was in the huntsman listing. He saw the opportunity to bring her into Beacon earlier by two years so that she could be available when he needed her and to test her skills, and eventually making her a strong fighter for the war against the Grimm. In two weeks' time, she would be entering through the halls of Beacon to learn with her peers and for him to be able to watch over her potential to grow.

Oh to be sure her scythe work was certainly quite impressive thanks to Qrow's training, and her knowledge of weaponry was apparently quite top-notch based on the boastings from both Qrow and Taiyang, but what he really needed was the power that resided in her, the power of the Silver Eyes that could eliminate any and all Grimm in their sight. The one power that could make Salem think twice before attacking the kingdom.

The same power once held by Ruby's mother, Summer Rose.

Briefly, Ozpin allowed himself a moment of melancholy and regret at her loss. He had met and taught many outstanding Huntsmen and Huntresses in his long years, but few could come close to Summer Rose, a woman who could literally tear through hundreds of Grimm and take down her opponents without much difficulty. Yet she still remained pure in her heart and intentions, always doting on her children and her old partner Raven. Ozpin chuckled at the memory of one embarrassed Raven chasing a laughing Summer with her weapon after the white reaper placed several rings of flowers on her head and taken a few photos for teasing, with Taiyang and Qrow collapsing to the ground laughing their hearts out.

Ozpin admitted inwardly to the thoughts that had he been born around Summer's generation, he might have pursued a relationship with her and perhaps fathered a few children. There was something so joyful and peaceful around her that made him feel whole.

Something he had not felt for many decades.

But alas, he could not get too attached with her, after all he was an immortal cursed to wander the world with each death, and she was in a crude sense a cog in the clockwork, something to keep the world safe and to be replaced with another upon her death from the mission he sent her on. He could only give in to his grief over her death for a brief moment before sending in the next huntsman for the next mission.

It was inhumane in some aspects, something Raven had accused him of before she fled to Mistral, but he had to think on the bigger scale if he wanted any chance to defeat Salem and gain back his humanity.

It had to be done, for the Greater Good of Remnant.

A chime broke his thoughts and alerted him of the arrival of the lift. The doors open soon after to reveal his trusted second-in-command Glyndia Goodwitch in all her beauty and glory, somewhat marred by the deep frown on her face as she made her way to his desk. It would seem that she was still going to pick a bone with him drafting Ruby Rose earlier into Beacon.

' _Oh dear, I am in trouble. Better head this off.'_

"Morning Glyndia." Ozpin tried the delaying option to see if he could get away with it.

"Ozpin." Glyndia's tone was ice-cold with her greeting, Atlas would be warmer compared to that. "I still do not like the idea of bringing in Miss Rose into the academy this early in the year, or anytime for that."

"I understand, but she does have the talent and skills to be one of the best. It would be a waste of time for her to be stuck in Signal for two more years." Ozpin took another sip of his drink as he looked at her. "And considering how well she handled Roman, I think it is appropriate."

"You are certain it is just that?" Glyndia narrowed her eyes as she pursed her lips. "I get the feeling you are after something else."

Darn it, she was way too sharp at times like this, he needed a distraction.

Said distraction came in the form of a loud beeping arising from his scroll. Thanking whoever was listening to him, he grabbed the scroll and opened the message that was sent. He noted it was from one of his contacts tasked to check on Grimm sightings and other unusual cases that might be of interest. Normally he would get Qrow to help with that but recent events had forced Ozpin to assign him to more dangerous scouting to other lands for information.

He paused at the attachment sent with that message and frowned at the size. This was odd, this was the first time this contact actually sent a video, it had to be really important. He plugged the device to the large screen and opened the file, leaning back on his chair to watch the file. Glyndia for one humped at his attitude but took a seat herself to see the video.

The video being screened was quite amateurish in the filming, the images being very jerky as the user was trying to take the video of Grimm attacking a village in a tree. Then from the corner of the screen, what appeared to be a shooting star shot across the sky and descended on the town, momentarily blinding the screen with white light before dissipating to reveal the town ridden of the Grimm and for whatever reason, covered in white feathers that floated abut in the area. The camera shifted once more to the left and zoomed in to reveal a person sheathing his sword on his back before the video cut off.

"What on Remnant?" Glyndia took off her glasses as she looked on in disbelief.

"That is the one." Ozpin on the other hand hummed in satisfaction. "The one I have been seeking out for some time now."

"Ozpin, please don't tell me you are going after another one." His second-in-command groaned as she turned to him. "You have been going on these little 'talent hunting' and not doing enough of the paperwork!"

"I am doing them, it is just that this particular person was someone I have been searching for the past couple of years." Ozpin spoke as he pressed a button on the keyboard to display other pictures and clips of a huntsman who was dressed differently each time but had the same weapon in all of them. "This person keeps showing up in a village that gets attacked by a Grimm Horde, takes them out in one shot, and then disappears without a trace. The only known information about him is his method of eliminating the Grimm results in white feathers of aura dissipating, granting him the moniker 'Angel's Knight' by the survivors."

"Ozpin, you know that I will support you in the majority of the time, but this falls into the minority. I get that you are spooked by Amber's ambush, but going after people who have talents and strengths to recruit them seems a bit much. Miss Rose will be under heavy scrutiny for being two years early in the academy, not to mention Miss Belladonna with her history." Glyndia spoke with exasperation in her voice.

"She is someone who is driven and wants to make her dream of humans and faunus coexist in peace."

"That same someone is the daughter of Ghira Belladonna, one of the lieutenants of the White Fang, and oh let's not forget, former partner to Adam Taurus!" Glyndia countered with that statement, shouting at the last part regarding a certain known terrorist. "You have been pushing this craziness a little too much now!"

"I know, but I had to do it. Salem is getting bolder these days, and with Amber losing her health, I had to take some risks." Ozpin set his cup down and looked at her in the eye. "I don't like to do this either, but she has forced me to hasten my plans. I will however ensure that young Rose, Miss Belladonna or the others would not get too involved with this. I will take that burden, for the Greater Good."

The Greater Good…

Ozpin had forgotten more over the millenniums than others would remember in their short lifespans, but that phrase he could not help but grimaced from the memory of a man who tried to insist using the power of magic to suppress all those he considered unworthy to use that power. A memory from a time when Aura and Semblance were not known, Dust was still locked in the ground, magic was a bit more prevalent with selected people and when people's lives hung by a thread from the invasion of the Grimm. Back then he and a few others stopped him from becoming a tyrant, but people were easily frightened and sought them out, making it one of the reasons he secluded himself in the hills to be away from others, disillusioned from the world until four women chanced upon him. They broke through his soul and he in turn gave them powers to wield and protect the people.

Until Salem started the whole mess of chasing them for their powers.

The chiming of the scroll broke his thoughts and drew his attention to the incoming message. He took a brief glimpse and nodded before looking to his second-in-command once more. "This will be the last one for the year I promise. I just want to track this person down and offer him a place here."

Glyndia sighed as she gave up the battle and rubbed the bridge of her nose before looking up to her superior. "Fine, but this is the last one, after that you are so going to be doing the paperwork for the entrants."

"This is acceptable." Ozpin nodded as he got out of his seat and made his way to the elevator, pausing only to place a hand on her shoulder. "I'll make it up to you. In the meantime, you could look through the list of those waiting to see if they are good enough to enter. I will leave that to your discretion."

"You better." Glyndia snarked with a tired smile. Ozpin gave a smile of his own and went to the elevator to go down, waving a hand as the door closed. The blonde let out another sigh as she turned to look at the pile of folders that held the details of possible hopefuls to join the academy but would need further checks and a possible follow-up via a trial by one of the professors. At the very least with Ozpin out of the academy she would have the chance to actually test them herself if they are worthy. His modus operandi seemed to be a case of throwing them into the deep end and seeing who would come out of it unscathed, not to mention his idea of 'obtaining lost potential' tended to be a little hazardous and the sad fact that he would just stamp his approval with a mere glance for a few applicants. She would not be surprised if he would let in someone with fake credentials and without their Aura unlocked.

That would be asking for a boatload of trouble ranging from severe bullying to extreme ostracization that could make the Faunus Xenophobia look tame. Hell, supposed friends and teammates could attack him and use the excuse of training or Grimm attacks to explain injuries or death so that they could get away with it. With that type of scenario, it would not be surprising if the criminals would treat the person better and encourage him to get revenge on the huntsmen or worse, Salem herself would use that person to take them down.

Well not on her watch!

With that in mind, she grabbed the first folder nearest to her, opened it up and started reading the details, noting how the possible hopeful got praises from his teachers and had skills in the wilderness that was quite decent. But she still wanted to test the person and looked upwards to look at the image of a scraggly blond teen who honestly looked a little weak and checked the name and current address to see if he was available.

"Jaune Arc huh? And he is here in Vale. Time for a followup."

=()=

Ozpin lightly tapped his cane as he looked out of the Bullhead window, thinking about the video sent to him and the possible encounter he might have. The journey was a short one, but it would still take a couple of hours to get to the location he wanted to be at if he wished to be ahead of the one he seek to have at the academy. He used the time to consider the known facts for the possible ally to acquire.

So far the facts were mostly consistent based on the information from his different contacts. The huntsman made an appearance two years ago at an isolated village that was getting overrun by the Grimm, and rescued a few children who were cornered by Beowulves. After he dispatched them, the huntsman did something that created that created what many described was either a pillar of light or a shooting star that would descend to the ground and completely wipe out the Grimm. A Semblance no doubt, and a particularly strong one.

After that, the huntsman would disappear without a trace, only to pop up at another area to deal with the Grimm or occasional bandits. On the latter, the huntsman was known to be an expert swordsman who had ensured the frontiers were safe from them and in turn from the Grimm that plagued the citizens. It was also thanks to him that some of the villages were now under the care of the government via proxies that keep up security in regions that would be hard for huntsmen to arrive.

But there was still so much to uncover about him…

"Headmaster Ozpin, we have arrived at the destination." The pilot's voice broke his thoughts, prompting him to look out to check his bearings before getting up and heading to the cockpit.

"Sir, just a heads up, there seems to be chatter on the radio about the town up ahead getting invaded by Grimm." The pilot tweaked the controls as he looked outwards. "They are requesting backup to deal with them. Should I relay to them that we are in the area?" Before Ozpin could reply, a bright ball of light streaked across the sky and descended to the ground at the general location, creating a pillar of light that erupted from the impact.

"What the hell was that?!" The pilot yelled as he fought to control the Bullhead from the gust of wind thrown their way.

"That I believe is the reason we are here." Ozpin smiled as he watched the pillar getting smaller and aura feathers of pure white started appearing in the air. "Can you get us closer?"

"Only to the patch over there, a couple of clicks away." The pilot indicated with his finger. "The wind is way too strong for me to get any closer to that area."

"That will do fine." Ozpin strapped himself in as the pilot moved the bullhead to the empty patch of land with difficulty due to the strong winds that kept pushing the airship all over the area. It took a while but the pilot managed to land the bullhead onto solid ground, letting out a sigh as he killed the engines.

"Thank you for your assistance, I will be back shortly." Ozpin thanked the pilot as he got out of his seat and made his way to the door.

"Do you need assistance?" The pilot went to grab his gun only for Ozpin to wave him off.

"It is only a short trip, I won't be long." Ozpin opened the door, temporarily pushed back by the gust of wind coming into the bullhead before he walked out and made his way to the location, using his senses to feel the area and any possible sources of Aura for him to detect. He smiled as his senses detected one just a few kilometres ahead of him. With his objective sighted, he applied a bit of aura into his legs to move to his destination, lightly thinking to himself that he needed to get out more often to train. It would not do to be so rusty in the event of Salem's attacks.

It did not take long for Ozpin to reach the area at the right time, as there was a small herd of Grimm surrounding two children and one huntsman who could only be the one he was after. No one else would be wielding an extremely ornate sword that has a glow around it as though a second sun had descended from the heavens. It was a particularly large sword that was as long as the huntsman wielding it was tall, with a golden hilt with a royal blue handle ending with a gold pummel that had a chain dangling at the end. At the area where the blade met the handle, the golden guard sported an encircled cross inscribed with an unknown language around the edge that gave Ozpin pause as it reminded him of something, with thirteen stars spread evenly around the other side of the guard. The blade portion of the sword was decorated with a pattern that criss-crossed itself elegantly with blue and gold accents, creating diamond shaped patterns upon which six of them were decorated with patterns that Ozpin could not see properly from the distance.

Ozpin decided to overlook that and looked to the huntsman. That one had a brown cape that covered his entire body and his head, leaving only the faint glimpse of the eyes visible in the shadow of the hood. Based on what could be seen, the huntsman was wearing dark clothing meant for quick movements, with braces on the arms and legs for protection. On the belt, there looked to be small canisters of dust and a gun that looked to be salvaged from parts of Atlas weaponry.

So this was the mysterious huntsman going after the Grimm and bandits. Ozpin had to admit he looked a little ordinary, but he withheld judgement to see the combat capabilities.

And he got his wish when the Grimm rushed forward to get the children. The huntsman merely gripped his weapon tightly before delivering a swing that sent the Grimm flying back hard, destroying a few in the backlash alone. After ensuring the safety of the children, which Ozpin made sure to look out for on his part, the huntsman leaped forward and started to cut the Grimm down to size. He quickly dealt with the mooks and was left with one Alpha Beowulf and three Alpha Boars-tuck, all of which were agitated with his quick killing of their kind.

The Alpha Beowulf let out a roar to which the Boars-tuck answered by curling into a ball and launching themselves at the huntsman, who took a stance with the sword and waited for the last moment before swinging it hard, hitting the right most hard enough to drive it into the other two. He used the distraction to attack the Beowulf head-on, leaping to the sides to avoid the strikes and taking pot-shots at it with the blade to make it bleed out. The Beowulf let out a roar of frustration and swung hard, overreaching its arm and giving the huntsman a chance to cut the offending limb off. The Alpha Grimm roared in pain as it leaped back to get away from the huntsman, who tried to go after it only to be pushed back by the Boars-tuck who came back from the behind. The huntsman let out a snarl as he took out his gun and fired off a round that froze one of them solid, letting him break it into pieces when he swung his blade. Going with the motion, he leaped in time to avoid the other two and used the timing to fire off another two rounds, this time Fire Dust that burned the Boars-tuck completely.

The Alpha Beowulf let out a challenging roar and charged forward, its missing limb hardly impeding its speed. The huntsman flipped his weapon to block the attack, pushing him back a few feet from the force. As the Grimm slowed down, the huntsman took his gun and fired a few rounds at it, forcing it back from the combination of ice and fire covering its body. The huntsman used this opportunity to cut off its legs to send it crashing to the ground before raising the weapon and sent it crashing through the creature's head, sending bone fragments and brain matter splattering all over the area.

With a grunt, the huntsman swung his weapon to remove the gunk stuck on it before using a cloth to clean off the remainder. At this point, the children's parents had arrived to get them, something the children were happy with as they went to their parent's arms. After a while the adults turned to the huntsman to thank him, who nodded briefly and lightly patting the heads of the children. After that, the family moved back to the village, leaving him behind with the decomposing corpses of the Grimm.

Then he spoke out.

"You could have helped instead of hiding in the shadows."

' _Oh dear, he got me.'_ Ozpin thought to himself as he stepped out of his cover. "I figured you got it under control, but I was making sure the Grimm would not go near the children."

"I see." The huntsman turned his head slightly to the side, watching Ozpin at the corner of his eye. "Does the mysterious watcher have a name?"

"My name is Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin introduced himself as he made sure to respect the person by giving him distance.

"..." The person of Ozpin's interest looked at him with narrowed eyes, trying to decipher any expressions or body actions he could use to check his intentions. Ozpin remained smiling, confident in his ability to control his expressions to ensure nothing was revealed to his target. It seemed to have worked as the huntsman had to turn slowly while maintaining a grip on his weapon. "What do you want?" The huntsman asked a little roughly.

"I believe it is common courtesy to introduce yourself after I have given mine." Ozpin gripped his cane tighter as the pressure of aura issued from the mystery huntsman and attempted to smother Ozpin. The ancient reincarnation merely let loose his own, creating a scene where both their auras fought for supremacy and the surrounding area started to break apart from their presence. They kept at it for a while longer before cutting it off abruptly at the same time, with the sudden gust of wind resulting from it blowing the hood of the mystery huntsman, thus allowing Ozpin to see the face of the "Angel's Knight".

Much to his surprise, the huntsman was actually a teen roughly seventeen or eighteen years old with long dark hair that was done into a ponytail, with streaks of gold mixed in it. He had lightly tanned skin that did not hide the fact that he had a light scar over his right eye, something that did not detract from his lightly chiselled face. His eyes were perhaps the ones that would attract people's attention; they were a bright green that seemed to burn with a hidden fire which made Ozpin a little wary if he were honest with himself.

"You want to know my name?" The teen adjusted himself while maintaining his eye on Ozpin. "Call me Jake."

"Do you have a last name?"

"I do, and it is mine to hold on." Jake replied back gripping the hilt tighter. "Now unless you get to the real reason why you are chasing me, I will be leaving."

"Why do you think I was chasing you?" Jake scoffed at Ozpin's query as he shook his head.

"You and every other person keep coming after me for the past couple of years, each with your demands to get me under your control." Jake pointed at Ozpin with a glare. "You for one have that drunken old crow coming after me with the occasional spy contact for the past couple of years, and the fact that you are the head of the huntsmen academy of Vale just proves my point."

"Well then, this will be easy then." Ozpin shifted slightly before continuing. "I wish to extend an invitation to you to join Beacon as a student."

"I refuse."

The sudden rejection admittedly got Ozpin flat-footed for a moment, time enough for the teen to turn around and start walking away from him. The ancient one shook his head and started to go after him, quickly catching up to him. "Wait, then how about coming in as a teaching assistant?"

"I refuse." Jake repeated the answer flatly as he reached the treeline where Ozpin could spy a green motorcycle that had a hybrid design of sports bike and the Atlas armoured vehicle. Without stopping, Jake remove the blade from his back and secured it to the side before swinging his leg over the seat and start the engine of his vehicle in one motion. Ozpin quickly moved in front of him to stop him from going. "Move out of the way."

"May I ask why you do not wish to enter Beacon?" Ozpin queried Jake who let out a sigh.

"As I said earlier, you and everyone else have been chasing me for two years, and you are not the first one to offer me a place in a huntsman academy. General James Ironwood is one such person who has been keeping tabs, and the only reason I allow him is his sincere desire to do good even if it is partially misplaced." Jake explained while adjusting his machine. "You on the other hand are someone I cannot trust that well."

"Pray tell how am I lacking that trust?"

"You really want to know?" Jake's mouth tweaked at the corner as he looked at the old man in the eye. "Even with the bad laundry you have in your cupboard?"

"Oh?" Ozpin hummed lightly, but inwardly he frowned at the boy's manner of talking. It sounded like he knew of some secrets that Ozpin wanted to keep silent.

"We can talk about the bit of your drunk-as-a-sailor spy who has been following me up until two months ago and has attempted five kidnappings and started three fights on me. We can talk about the various contacts that have been keeping tabs in every other village I passed by." The teen listed out points for Ozpin to hear. "I can also mention the occasional officer tailing me in Vale when I enter the city or the bit where you decided to draft a fifteen year old into your program two years ahead of her peers."

"Where did you learn about that?" Ozpins's tone got a little sharper but he was too intent on finding out Jake's source of information.

"Word of advice, don't recruit a child in a police station. It draws a lot of attention." Jake rolled his eyes as he answered. "A few loose lips with a few rounds of alcohol, and the whole city will know within a few hours through the criminal network."

"In any case, there are other reasons why I won't be coming to Beacon, but if you insist then allow me to say the more damning reason." Jake directed a glare that actually made Ozpin hesitant, which suited the situation that made his heart stopped when Jake dropped the bomb. "For someone who is in charge of protecting the Maidens, you absolutely suck in that department."

"BBBOOOMM!"

A sudden explosion appeared at the spot where the two were, before two figures appeared from both ends, Ozpin with his cane held as a weapon while Jake rushed out with his bike, spinning on the ground to face Ozpin.

"Hit a nerve there huh?" Jake let out a smirk. "That must have stung big time."

"Who are you?" Ozpin clenched his weapon tightly as he directed a serious glare at the teen. "Are you one of Salem's agents?"

"Really, that is your conclusion, after seeing me kill off two years' worth of Grimm and bandits? Wow, what deductive reasoning." Jake packed a lot of sarcasm into his words. "Then again, considering your manner of dealing with the Fall Maiden, I should not be surprised." To that remark, Ozpin responded with a swing of the cane that generated several blades of wind aimed at Jake. The teen merely revved his engine and moved out of the way in time to avoid the blades that destroyed the trees behind him, causing them to fall to the ground in pieces. Not deterred, Ozpin chased after him while keeping up the attacks despite the trees getting in his way. Jake on his part seemed content to just have him on a wild goose chase and continue to dodge the attacks on a motorcycle that was supposedly not meant to be used in the forest yet was easily swerving in between the trees like an animal.

That changed when they got to a flat plain where it would seem that Jake had decided that playtime was over. Pivoting on the front wheel, Jake pulled out his gun and fired off a few rounds at Ozpin, all of which got repelled by the headmaster. That merely brought time and distraction for Jake as the back wheel made contact with the ground and he rushed forward towards Ozpin, pressing a button on his weapon to change the calibre and fired off a round that actually forced Ozpin back when he tried to deflect only to be blind-sided by the power of the bullet. Ozpin got back to his footing to keep an eye on Jake only to find an empty motorcycle racing towards him with two blade-like stakes aimed at him. Ozpin had barely leaped to the side to let the bike go past him when he found his face introduced intimately with the broad side of the large weapon Jake possessed, sending him crashing into a boulder and having the rubble dropped on him.

Truly speaking, he was a little rusty in the battlefield, but he could not be this outclassed!

Ozpin pushed himself out of the rubble only to have his body bounded with dust-reinforced rope, dropping him to the ground hard.

"Well I must say, I am actually a little disappointed." Jake spoke as he lowered his weapon and looked at Ozpin. "I have heard rumours of you not getting on the field but this is practically sacrilege. Then again, you are a lot older than people would think logically."

"Who are you? And how..."

"Do I know about the Four Seasons?" Jake shouldered his weapon as he leaned against a tree. "Let me ask you this, has it occurred to you that there could be others looking out for them, not just the four headmasters of the four continents? After all, the story of the four seasons have been around for so long, there is a logical sense there should be at least one group that handles protection."

Ozpin frowned at that statement and query as he tried to look through his old memories to match what the young man spoke of. It was true that in the early days of his resurrections he had attempted creating groups of protectors for the Maidens, eventually leading to the creation of the huntsmen academies. Many of them stalled after two years, and the few that lasted longer faded off into obscurity or worse joined Salem in her conquest of Remnant. It was through the huntsmen that gave Ozpin and the people of Remnant the fighting chance needed to deal with Salem. But the manner Jake mentioned about the other groups suggested that some groups had survived the purge, but if so…

Ozpin felt his heart stopping as he noted a certain insignia on the teen's sword, that of a long dragon wrapping itself around a sword with its head directed at the viewer. Upon further observations, two more stood out as reminders of his past; an emblem of a cross with the symbols of the four seasons in each corner, and the symbol of a pair of jagged wings with a halo meeting halfway from the joint.

"It cannot be… it is not possible." Ozpin could not help the words coming out of his mouth.

"So you do recognize the insignias from long ago, at least it proves you do know a lot more than most, especially with Bartholomew Oobleck." Jake glanced at his weapon before looking back. "You like many others have assumed that we were destroyed by the Grimm, wrecked by Salem's army or killed by the assassins. Fair point, but the few of us that survived still hung on, but we stuck to the shadows to ensure the enemy does not know we survived. At some point in history we merged with the other groups that had sprung up and fell, but we all followed the same duty."

"The observation of the Four Kingdoms, the protection of the Four Maidens, and ultimately, the demise of Salem, the Queen of Grimm." Jake's eyes burned brightly with determination "That is and has always been the duty of the First Order of Remnant."

Ozpin could only stare at the teen, his mind struggling with the thought that his very first attempt at creating a protection group for the maidens had survived all these years, and they had merged with the other groups that he had tried. He could not believe it.

But then…

"If you are who you say, then why did you not come to us?" Ozpin asked, no longer trying to remove his bindings but more intent on getting information. "Are you really a member of the order?"

"True, I could be someone masquerading as a member, but since you are possibly knowledgeable on the First Order, let me say one thing to prove it." Jake remarked before continuing. "The King stands on the hill, awaiting for the seasons that would pass his kingdom. He awaits the Spring Winds that brings about the bounty for his people. He awaits the Summer Blaze that brings about the wrath of the Sun on his enemies. He awaits the Autumn Fall that brings about the end of the age. He awaits the Winter's Cold that brings about eternal sleep." He smirked at the gobsmacked expression on Ozpin's face. "I believe I passed that test."

Ozpin could only closed his mouth and swallow at the thoughts racing through his mind. That was a verse from an old book that was written by one of the old clergies who had seen his power and wanted to spread the word to the order. That was one of the old methods of proving that they were one of the knights.

This changed a lot of things.

"I see that you are who you are. This is rather fortuitous, we could work together and help the maidens."

"You seriously asked that, after that stunt you pulled earlier and that mess up with the Fall Maiden?" Jake hardened his expression. "You have forced out two maidens who were already adequately protected, and now one is missing in Mistral and the current Fall Maiden is in god-knows-what-type of condition since that woman has stolen half of the powers."

"Amber is currently in stasis, we managed to stabilize her condition in time but the attack on her body has taken its toll, we are trying to keep her alive!" Ozpin said as he managed to seat up in his bounded state. "We don't want her to pass away, there is a high chance that her powers would go to her attacker!"

"And so you figured that you keep her alive long enough for the next batch of first years so that you can have your pick of candidates for her power." Jake snorted at the new expression on Ozpin's face. "It is not that hard to guess considering the amount of secret dealings you made with General Ironwood, also you are not the first one to consider having another person try to take the powers differently. But you do know the risks of doing this style of transfer right?"

"Of course I do, and I am still trying to find a different method." Ozpin argued back. "But in the event we can't do that, then we would need to have a new candidate to take over the powers of the Fall Maiden to ensure the remainder does not do to Salem, even if the person would lose her personality in the process. It is for the Greater Good that Salem does not have it!"

"… To think you are this desperate." Jake shook his head. "I do not want to know what the Wizard would think of you." He looked at Ozpin with eyes that spoke of his disbelief and budding rage. "I also can say that I hate those two words you said. The 'Greater Good', an excuse by people who would use whatever means necessary to get what they want, at the expanse of others. There are some who are genuine, and then we have those who say it so that they could get some victory of sorts."

"And what I have seen in my line of work, your 'Greater Good' is not healthy for Vale." Jake slammed his weapon into the ground, creating huge cracks in the ground. "But as much as I want to erase you, you are still an important figure in Vale and in some manner, you are a guardian who helps to look after the huntsmen, or at least the ones that matter the most in your work."

"So what is your verdict?" Ozpin would want to argue more, but he could tell that Jake would not waver, it was after all a quality of the First Order to keep to their convictions. He just hoped that the teen could see the bigger picture.

"I won't end you, but I do not support your ideas regarding the Fall Maiden." Jake sheathed his weapon on his back and put two fingers to his mouth to let out a whistle. The sounds of an engine revving filled the area before the motorcycle sped past Ozpin and swerved around Jake to come to a stop, the singular headlight flashing briefly to signal its arrival. "I am going to have to break the protocol on this, but there is a way to remove the taint from the Maiden without ending her life or resorting to that ridiculous plan of yours."

"You do?!" Ozpin would have jumped in the air if he was not bound, but he did not care and listened closely to what Jake had in mind.

"Within the week I will contact you as to whether I am allowed to do this, but if I can, I would need access to Amber in order to use the procedure to save her or at the least ensure the power of the Maiden does nor fall into the wrong hands." Jake said as he got onto his bike. "You may bring in the general, that drunk crow and whoever you have in mind if you are worried on security, I could care less. My duty to protect the Fall Maiden comes first, and I have a bone to pick with the crow for messing it up." With a flick of his finger, the ropes around Ozpin broke and disintegrated. "Know this, one way or another the Maiden will be protected, and you do not have a say in it." With that, Jake revved his engine before speeding away without letting Ozpin a chance to talk, leaving the aged headmaster to ponder on this latest development.

All he knew was this year was going to be a very interesting year.


	4. Ashikabi of Gravity, Scythes and Veils

**Disclaimer**

The various story ideas that are written here are contrived from various works and novels which are/were written and illustrated by their respective authors. I am merely borrowing their concepts to help me with the story telling.

My main muses come from Gabriel Blessing and Marcus Galen Sands, authors of great works themselves. This series is meant to be a work of pure fiction made solely for fun, constructive reviews will be welcomed, flames will be ignored. Any references to characters in real-life are purely coincidental and should not be taken seriously. If I could make money out of my ideas, it would be nice...

Damn It!

* * *

 **Date Published:** 4th November 2018

 **Title:** Ashikabi of Gravity, Scythes and Veils (Working Title)

 **Genre:** Action / Romance / Adventure, Canon AU

 **Description:**

 _He was just returning home to Japan to see an old friend from his past, but a chance encounter with a girl wielding a big hammer put his plans on the back-burner. He blamed Hiroto Minaka for this bullshit..._

0-0-0-0

" **Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We have arrived at Shin Tokyo Airport. It is now 8.30 am local time, temperature is currently at a cool 18 degrees Celsius, so you may wish to bundle up if you are afraid of the cold. Please ensure you have gathered all of your belongings before exiting the cabin. We thank you for flying MBI Transit Airlines and hope you would look to us for future trips. Have a pleasant stay in Shin Tokyo."**

The end of the announcement was followed by the signal to unbuckle their seat belts, followed shortly by the luggage racks unlocking to allow the passengers to grab their bags. A few stayed put in their seats to let the rest grab their luggage first and moved on, knowing it would take a while before they got their turn. Among that lot was a young man sitting next to the window waiting for the two passengers at his side to grab their items before he did his. He was roughly around seventeen years old with rough black hair that was tied into a ponytail and blue eyes that appear to shimmer like water. He wore a thick gray jacket over a white t-shirt and had old jeans that had seen rougher days. A pair of earphones hung around his neck with the cable going to his pocket. The young man waited for a while before he got the chance to grab his bag from the compartment, pausing for a moment to check a certain item was kept securely and more importantly out of sight before moving out of the airplane, greeting the stewardesses as he left the plane.

"Damn, that was pretty quick trip back home. Only 8 hours from New York to Japan." The late teen shook his head in disbelief at the feat. "MBI is getting more outrageous by the day with all that technological advancements."

"You can say that again." His travel companion, an old man in his fifties with graying hair and wearing a thick coat over his clothes for the trip nodded as he walked alongside the young man. "If you have told me a few years ago that a startup company would develop the technology to allow traveling from one end of the world to the other in in eight hours, firing off twelve satellites and creating a new island all in one week, I would be asking the type of drink you would be taking so that I could try some myself."

"That makes two of us." The teen snorted as they got to the gantry where they were to check their passports. That proved to take a long time with the queue that had only lengthened as time gone by. From his angle, the teen could only guess the delay was due to a machine that that was supposed to take the visitor's DNA and checked it against the international database for comparison. He had heard of it before coming over here back in the states, it had caused much concern and controversy over the privacy rights and how it would give the impression of labeling people as though they were criminals. And currently, it appeared to be doing too good a job with quite a number of people getting directed to a different area for further checks, and out of that lot, groups of two were sent out in handcuffs.

"Christ, how many security guards are there for this?!" The old man exclaimed watching one rowdy man try to manhandle the guards only to be taken down by a stun gun.

"I guess the rumors were true about them having their own private task force." The teen could only remarked while blinking before shaking his head and coming to the counter himself to present his passport and to place a thumb in the scanner to have it take a sample of his blood. He frowned when the machine gave an error alert while blinking red.

' _Great, I'm next.'_ The teen groaned as he watched the security guard starting to take out his cuffs while another was readying his weapon.

' _ **Bing po~'**_ The light turned green and gave a rather cheerful sound before the gantry gate opened.

' _Huh? Looks to be my lucky day.'_ The teen thought wryly.

"Finally, the machine works right." The security guard who was halfway taking out a pair of handcuffs gave a sigh of relief before looking at the teen with an apologetic look. "Sorry for the delay, you have no idea how long we have been stuck here with every response directing the passengers to the security room."

"I can only imagine the frustration." The teen gave a sympathetic smile. "I worked in a firm that dealt with this type of security, and I lost count of the number of times I wanted to grab a hammer to smash the system every time it throws a false positive."

"Ha Ha! That would be something!" The security guard guffawed as he handed the passport over to him. "Welcome to Shin Tokyo, Sanimoto Takuya. Hope you enjoy your visit."

"Thank you, hope you have a pleasant day yourself." The now named Takuya nodded as he walked through the gate to meet his traveling buddy on the other side.

"For a minute there, I thought I would be seeing you in cuffs." The old man remarked.

"That makes two of us." Takuya let out a sigh of relief. "That would be one way of celebrating my return to Japan, getting locked up in prison on the first day."

"That would suck." The old man laughed in a loud voice as they collected their luggage and proceeded to leave the loading area to get to the exit, something that got hindered with the crowd congesting at the entrance.

"Okay, I have heard of rush-hour, but this is madness." Takuya grumbled as he tried to push the crowd with limited success.

"You telling me, I am not sure why everyone is holding up the traffic here." His traveling grunted as some of the crowd bumped into him roughly. "Okay seriously, what is going on here? Is there like some celebrity that touched down at the airport or something?" The person next to him heard his query and turned to answer.

"Something of the sort. There is a big limo with the MBI logo on the hood just parked outside, and the driver is currently holding up a name-card outside. Everyone is just wanting to see who is the big-shot who could get the sweet ride."

"Huh, seriously? Wonder who is the lucky one?" The old man mused not noticing how stiff Takuya went at the spectator's words.

"Some guy called Sanimoto Takuya." The person answered while tiptoeing to get a better look at the name-card.

"Wait, that name?" The old man turned to Takuya with wide eyes. "Isn't that your name?" Takuya could only nod in resignation as he pushed way through the crowd and out of the exit where a very high-end limousine was parked outside with the driver holding up a big name card with name printed in bold letters. As Takuya got closer to the driver he got a better look at him and was honestly a little intimidated by his looks. He looked to be in his late thirties with graying hair tied into a long ponytail and a face that was set with what looked to be a permanent scowl. Combine that with a well maintained body that was straining the chauffeur suit and one might be forgiven for thinking the man ought to be a bouncer for the yakuza instead.

"Sanimoto-san?" The man lowered the sign and looked down on him with eyes that looked ready to burn him on the spot.

"That's me." Takuya would like to pat himself on the back for not sounding too nervous, but that was a little much for the moment.

"My name is Gatou. The boss wanted me to pick you up at the airport. She told me to say that she wanted to pay you back for the prank you pulled on her last time, so she granted the use of the limousine and make sure everyone know who you are." The driver spoke with a twitch of the mouth.

"Damn it..." Takuya groaned while palming his face.

"She also said that she is currently at work, so I am to take you to the apartment first before taking you to her." The man continued before opening the door of the limousine. "Please make yourself comfortable, this will likely take a while."

"Hold on for a minute." Takya turned to his companion who was staring at the limousine with wide eyes. "You said that you were going to Yaniguru Station. Want to catch a ride?"

"Erm, are you sure?" The old man looked to Gatou with a wary eye. "I don't think he might be that open."

"Can he come along?" Takuya asked Gatou who shrugged.

"It is quite close and on the way. Five minutes drive and we will be there."

"There you have it. Hop on in." Takuya smiled as he got inside. The old man gave another glance at Gatou before following Takuya, letting the driver close the door and go to the driver's seat. Inside the limousine the two passengers found themselves in what had to represent the epitome of wealth inside the vehicle; the seats were lined with dark leather sewn with red thread that gave it a nice finish with the gold trimmings holding the cushions in place and the dark oak wood that provided the frame; there was a mini-fridge with bottles of wine that looked ready to burst their ban accounts to oblivion along with the odd soft-drinks in between; a 10-inch plasma television lined with silver chrome was made the centerpiece of the limousine being set in the front that separated them from the window to which they could talk to Gatou, and finally much to their amusement, a button that would reveal a miniature disco ball that came out of the top and lit up the inside with different colors.

"Okay, this is a little much for me." The old man looked at the items before turning to Takuya. "Are you some rich kid or you have friends in high places?"

"As it is, the latter option, although I had insisted that I wanted a small cab." Takuya replied while shaking at the sight of all the wealth around him. "Perhaps I should not have pulled that prank on Takami before I left the country."

"Who?"

"Someone I knew growing up, she took care of me when I was a few years old. It was roughly 3 years ago that I left Japan for the States." Takuya answered. "She and a couple of others home-schooled me before I could gain the qualifications to study and worked overseas."

"And you repaid her by pranking?" The old man raised an eyebrow.

"We pranked one another all the time. One of the favorites was to prank one person who we really disliked a lot." Takuya let out a cheeky smile.

"Huh?" The old man looked around once more before going back to him. "So this person worked for MBI. But you acted like you did not work for them."

"I didn't, I worked for a different firm altogether. I am actually surprised Takami still held on this long, she hated the CEO the last time I checked."

"Well, looks like she didn't and at least you have some friends to depend on in the future if need be." The old man's mouth twitched as he continued. "Although you might want to watch out for expensive traps in the future if she still remembers your prank to pull this out."

"This is phase one, that much I can assure you." Takuya nodded with a shudder as he could picture the woman crackling like a mad woman as she plotted her revenge on him. He looked outside when he felt the car slowed down. "Looks like we got to your stop."

"Wow, that was quick." The old man blinked owlishly at the site of his destination. "Guess it helps to have good service."

"Haha~ Come on old man." Takuya opened the door before offering his hand. "Don't think I caught your name, may I know it before you leave?"

"Sure." The old man gave a firm shake of his hand. "Hyoudou Kanosuke, but you can call me Kano. If you are in the area, look me up at Hyoudou's Family Cafe."

"Your personal store?"

"The best food bar in the area. Whether you want a quick bite or a pint, there is no better place in the area." Kano puffed his chest out proudly as he made that claim. "Anyway, see you around kid, don't be a stranger okay?"

"Sure." Takuya waved goodbye to the old man exiting the vehicle and watched his friend disappear in the distance. After sometime, he turned to the screen with a frown. "Okay we are alone now, so you can come out to talk." The screen flickered before an image of a white-haired woman appeared on the screen with a cigarette in her mouth with a mischievous light in her eyes.

"Hey there, it has been a while Takuya." The woman greeted while expelling the smoke. Takuya inwardly thought that the years had not done any damage to her visage, if he recalled correctly she was reaching her forties soon, yet she still looked beautiful as she did in her late twenties.

"You still hung over the prank I pulled on you?"

"Yes." She stated bluntly. "So this is just phase one of my payback."

"Phase one huh?" Takuya gulped at the shark-like grin Takami had on her face.

"Exactly, hope you enjoy the rest of it." Takami let out a rather evil crackle at the sight of his expression.

"Oh great..." Takuya palmed his face. "You do realize that showing me up at the airport with the limo will tell people I have connections with MBI, something I thought we did not want to advertise to everyone out there."

"True, but there are reasons besides me wanting to prank you." Takami suddenly adopted a serious expression as she looked at him. "I can't tell you too much right now, but let's put it that Minaka has done it again with his recklessness." That got Takuya's attention as he snapped his head up with hard eyes.

"Tell me what you can then."

=()=

Takuya let out a sigh of embarrassment as he entered through the door of his new apartment and looked around with wide eyes. Takami certainly went above and beyond his expectations for his choice of housing; he had asked for a small apartment as he doubted his stay to be that long, but with MBI having demolished a fair number of old buildings and taking over a fair number of districts, Takami decided to get him an apartment in one of the more upstate areas in the northern sector of Shin Tokyo. There were more choices in the other areas but she chose that particular sector because it was apparently a safer area with some guardian called the 'Hanya of the North'. From what he gathered, the South and the East had two individuals of the unsavory type with groups of people working for them who would likely target him for his association with her or MBI in general, so the two territories were not safe for him to reside. When queried about the West sector, Takami placed two fingers on the bridge of her nose and blew out a long stream of smoke before telling him that it was best not to talk about that if he wished to maintain his sanity.

That was oddly specific and somewhat morbid.

In any case, the apartment that would be his for the foreseeable future was quite the sight and honestly a little unnerving for him. Takuya had earned and saved quite an amount through his work and investments around the world, accumulating a staggering 4 million dollars in the time he was away, but preferred not to go crazy with the spending or to showcase his wealth. He would have been happy with a three room apartment, but this was practically a penthouse with two stories worth of rooms, a shower room that came equipped with a mini Jacuzzi, a room dedicated for his computer work and finally a big balcony with a miniature garden commanding a view of the skyline overlooking the bay. Even the furniture looked way too expensive for him to even touch; the smallest table had actual gold studs built into the dark marble!

And Takami said this was the cheapest apartment in the district.

MBI had some messed up conceptions of wealth.

He shook his head and quickly went to the nearest room to dump his luggage before heading out of the apartment and back to the limo. Takami had stated that she would be meeting him in one of the local hospitals that were under MBI's field of operations, something that made him a little weary but willing to follow.

The trip did allow him sometime to consider what Takami had told him on the way to the apartment.

Takuya knew as he grew up under the care of Takami and others that the company was involved in something groundbreaking that dabbled in a fair bit of shady work, if the rumors of competitors mysteriously disappearing were of any indication. There was also the bit when one of his teachers, Takehito Asama, evidently got involved with a woman that at his young age Takuya had called an angel (and he was somewhat embarrassed at that time to admit), and there was something about her that got the hairs on his neck stand up at attention while making his mind a little fuzzy, like his body was uncertain whether she was a threat or a friend. The two were often seen together during some incidents that had appeared on the news. Takuya was not sure of the woman's purpose, but at the time he just thought of her as another aunt, something the others had apparently teased her and Takehito a lot.

But the biggest bit that came to mind was the CEO of MBI, one Hiroto Minaka. It was perhaps a surprise for anyone to see a child have an averse reaction to an adult upon their first contact, but there was something about Minaka that had Takuya on edge, likely some form of instinct every child would have to help them survive before they learned more about life. He was not impressed with the manner Minaka kept portraying himself like an upcoming god, and it was around the last year before Takuya left for the States that Minaka started sprouting about the Coming of An Age and something called 'Operation Wagtail'.

It would seem in his absence, matters did not improve his attitude and something was going on in the city. He would need to be careful.

"Where to, sir?" Gatou asked as Takuya approached the limo.

"The hospital where we meet Takami-Sensei." Takuya could not help the smile as he recalled the title he called her in his childhood. She and a few others were his teachers and role-models in life, so he looked up to them, especially when they pulled pranks on one another.

"Understood, we will take the Shibuya route past the offices. It is a little longer but safer for us." Gatou answered as he opened the door for Takuya to enter.

"Seems like the city is really unsafe considering the security measures." The young man remarked as Gatou got in himself.

"Unfortunately it is the case. MBI is a corporate powerhouse, and with that they stubbed a lot of toes around them. The Ease Sector is perhaps the most volatile since one of the biggest competitors is there. Hiyamakai Enterprises if I am not mistaken" Gatou explained as he drove them out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"I have heard of that company. I believe they own a hospital around here?" Takuya frowned as he tried to recall the information.

"They do. They specialize in quite a few treatments, and are quite successful… while were successful until MBI came along and started taking over some of their works." Gatou remarked as he slowed at a long queue of cars.

"Ouch." Takuya winced as he looked out of the window to check the traffic. Oddly enough, scenes like this were an odd comfort to him, a reminder that he was now back in Japan. Movement at the corner of eye drew his attention to a man who had grabbed the arm of a young girl and was dragging her into the alley, the look of fear evident on the girl's face.

"Takuya-san?!" Takuya ignored Gatou as he rushed out of the limo and crossed the road to get to the alley as fast he could. He got to the opening in time to see the girl who had one arm feebly trying to push the young man away from her while he was gleefully forcing himself onto her and drawing his face towards hers with a leer.

"HEY! What are you doing over there?!" Takuya yelled as he rushed forward, his shout drawing attention from side walkers and distracting the assailant enough that the girl pushed him away enough to get her arm free. Takuya used that opportunity to get between the two, shielding the girl while glaring at the teen.

"Who the hell are you fucker?!" The rude young man growled in anger.

"The guy who is asking you nicely to back off or get arrested for assaulting a girl." Takuya gave a growl of his own while a couple of the side walkers closest to him came forward with a glare of their own directed at the rude man.

"Screw you man! That is one of them Sekirei girls with MBI cards!" That man pointed a finger at the girl who was cowering behind Takuya. "I will be set for life if I can make her my woman!"

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, but you are not going to lay another hand on her." Takuya clenched his fists tightly. "But I am however letting you have a chance to back off, so take it and leave."

"The hell with you asshole!" The young man pulled out a knife and thrust forward with the aim to stab Takuya in the chest. Takuya waited until he got closer to hit the arm lightly to the side and stepping forward to get up close to deliver a straight punch to the man's sternum, causing him to gag and stop his motion. Grabbing the arm, Takuya twisted it enough to force the man to drop the knife before grabbing the shirt and pulling him hard enough to throw him over and slammed him into the ground, allowing the other passer-by to assist by grabbing the man's limbs and holding him there.

"Well that is done." Takuya nodded grimly at the young man who was struggling against the other people restraining him, prompting one of the bigger passer-by to manhandle him and flip him on his chest in order to restrain his arms with some thick ribbons from the nearby clothing store. Takuya turned to face the brown-haired girl who was now looking at him with wide eyes, no longer trembling in fear but looking oddly flushed. "Are you all right, Miss?"

"Erm yes!" The girl covered her mouth with both ends and going red in the face. "Sorry!"

"It is okay." Takuya raised a hand and waved it while smiling to ease her worries.

"I… He just grabbed me from out of the alley and dragged me along, and he knocked my hammer out of my hands before I could react."

"Hammer?" Takuya blinked when she pointed to a double-headed hammer that was a good deal bigger than his torso and had a handle that was taller than the girl herself. His mind ceased at the possible weight of the weapon, it has to weigh more than the girl herself.

"Okay, I guess you would need to hang on to it tighter then." Takuya offered a hand to her. "Up you get then." The girl went to grab it only to fall forward while panting hard. "Oui, are you okay?" The girl nodded weakly while hanging on to his arm somewhat sluggishly. Takuya turned to Gatou who just arrived. "Gatou, we need to get her to the hospital. How far is it?"

"Not too far sir, we can get there faster if we go now to beat the traffic." The driver answered while looking at the girl with a worried expression. "Shall I start it up?"

"Yes please."

"Don't worry about this guy, the police are on their way." One of the helpers spoke out while holding a phone. Takuya thanked them and went to bridal-carry the girl, pausing to lift the hammer with a great deal of effort and dragging it to the limo where with help from Gato, was able to get it inside before they could get going.

"Hang on, we are on the way to see a doctor." Takuya tried to assure the girl as he dialed the number on the dashboard, getting Takami on the screen. "Takami, I am heading to the hospital with someone that needs attention. I could use a doctor on hand!"

"Help is on the way. Show me the patient." Takami, bless her soul, was blunt and to the point. Takuya lightly cradled the girl and brought her to the screen for Takami to see through the camera, although he nearly lost his grip when Takami spoke with surprise. "Yashima, is that you? What happened?!"

"Takami-sensei..." The now-named Yashima let out a moan that was somewhat distracting to Takuya as it sounded somewhat sensual, not helped with the girl panting and sweating in a manner that would throw a man's mind to the gutter.

"Some guy attacked the poor girl in the alley way and attempted to force himself on her. I and a few others took him down, but the girl seemed to have gotten too stressed out and just collapsed on me when I grabbed her hand." Takuya explained as Yashima attempted to put herself upright on the seat. "I think she has a heart condition because she is breathing heavily and having a slight fever."

"..." Takami remained silent as she listened to his explanation before taking the cigarette out of her mouth and let out a stream of smoke, her eyes alternating between him and Yashima. "Takuya, I think I know what is wrong and there is a quick way of fixing her issue, but this is going to be a bit of weird for you so please keep an open mind on it."

"Open mind?" Takuya shook his head at that random wording. "I am not sure what is going on, but if I can help her get better, then I will do it."

"Okay, in that case..." Takami took another drag of the smoke. "You would need to wing her to stop the symptoms."

"Wing her?" Takuya asked while wondering if he had heard wrong.

"To put in a different manner, you need to kiss her to cure her." Takami gave a stern glare to stop Takuya. "Trust me on this, I will explain after you wing her." Takuya could only look at her with a dumbfounded expression before turning to Yashima who was now facing him with her legs tucked under her on the seat. Now that he was looking at her up close, Takuya would admit that Yashima was quite a beautiful girl; her brown hair was short with blue ribbons weaved around it that matched well with her gray eyes, and the thigh length white gown fitted her shapely figure nicely, coupled with the black stockings that covered her legs and black gloves that covered past her elbows. Add that to the light air of vulnerability that asked for men to want to protect, if not hurt her for her weakness, and you have a girl that was quite desirable. Another treacherous part of his mind could not help thinking how erotic her current position and state was, with the flushing of her face as she looked with glazed eyes, the sweat making her clothes cling to her shapely body tightly, the occasional squirming with her arms between the legs, or the emphasis of her breasts being squeezed between her arms while she breathed heavily.

' _Focus, Sanimoto Takuya! This girl needs your help damn it!'_

"So, I am supposed to kiss you… to wing you?" He asked while glancing at the screen where Takami was still looking at them.

"Yes..." Gods, the manner she was saying that was making his loins stir unconsciously as she leaned forward at him, her breathing bringing attention to the gentle and curvaceous swells of her chest. "Please be my Ashkabi and make me your Seikirei..."

He had no idea what she was talking, but honestly, he was getting distracted by both her state and the way she said those words in a somewhat husky voice, it sounded so naughty to him that he had to shake his head to his mind out of the gutter. With another glance at Takami who was now sporting an amused expression at his discomfort and waving her hand to urge him on. With a sigh, he turned back to her and nodded. "I agree to your terms?"

"Thank you!" Yashima let out a breath of gratitude before lunging forward and kissing Takuya fully on the lips, and before Takuya's eyes, blue wings of light burst from her back and seemed to wrap around the two of them before dispersing into blue feathers.

"May the gravity of our bonds keep us together, my dear Ashikabi." Yashima smiled happily as she cuddled into his arms, while Takuya had a dumbfounded expression at the incident.

' _What is going on here!'_

"Well that is something. Looks like your bond is quite strong to begin with." Takami mused as she looked at them with an analytical look. "I might not be surprised if there are more on the way?"

"Wait, more? You mean this might happen again with more women?!" Takuya looked at her with wide eyes. "What is going on here, what are you not telling me?"

"That might be better done face to face." Takami pressed a button off-screen before speaking. "Gatou, mind bringing both our guests to the hospital at the main building? Situation has changed so I will meet you there."

"Understood, madam." The driver answered as he took the vehicle down the next corner.

"Takuya." Takami called out to the young man. "I know you have questions so you can get some of them answered by the young lady over there. Once we meet up we can talk more, so please be patient." Takuya was about to speak when the screen went blank, leaving him in the back if the limo with a beautiful young woman snuggling into him and a boatload of questions in his head.

' _I knew_ _I should not have pulled that prank. M_ _y luck_ _i_ _s_ _so_ _going to suck in the near future…'_


End file.
